story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanny (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Gooooood morning!♪ Did you eat a good breakfast? You need the fuel to power up your day!♥" *'Afternoon': "Wow! Hello, player! If you're thirsty, just say the word, and I'll make you a yummy drink! ♥" *'Evening': "What a tiring day! Where do the hours go? It's like, "Poof!" and the whole day is about to gone!" *'Night': "Hi there, player! It's so late. You need to get your beauty sleep." *" married !☆ If I had a husband like that, I'd learn about sports and farming everyday!" *" and got married! I thought they didn't get along that well..." *"Did you hear? and got married!♫ Her boyfriend didn't seem like he was interested in marriage, so I'm really surprised!" *" and got married! I heard once had a husband, but they broke up because of fight. My only wish is to make them happy forever." *" and got married! Maybe David will be a bit calmer now." *" married a handsome swimmer! Sora is so quiet. I thought she'd never find the right man." *" and got married.♪ Good for them!" *'Very Low Stamina:' "Hey, hold on! You're about to faint! You don't look good! You better rest and get something to eat!" *'Day after collapsing:' "You tire out really fast when you're hungry. You'll collapse if not careful. Make sure you have plenty to eat!" *'On her Birthday:' "It's no big deal, but today does happen to be my birthday!♫" *'Rejects a proposal:' "I'm not ready for marriage yet. Player, you should hang on to it." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations on winning the festival, player!♫" *'Lose a Contest:' "It's too bad you didn't win, player... I'm disappointed!" *'Talk too much:' "How's it going, player?!" *'Good Birthday Gift': "Huh? A birthday present?! That's totally nice! Thanks!♥" *'Bad Birthday Gift': "What's up with you? Don't you think it's awful, player?" *'Multiple Gifts': "You already gave me something earlier! I can't take this from you!" *'Early Spring:' "Spring is when most flowers start to bloom! It looks great there are many foods to eat. ♪" *'Late Spring:' "In spring, the strawberries are sooo delicious! You gotta try them!" *'Early Summer:' "Summer heat is killing me! Not with ICE CREAM on my side!" *'Late Summer:' "There are SOOO many yummy summer foods!♪ Ice cream is my favourite! I could shovel that in my mouth forever!" *'Early Autumn:' "There are so many good things to eat in autumn. ♥ What will I do?! I feel like I won't be able to stop eating a pumpkin pie!♪" *'Late Autumn:' "It's almost the end of yam season. I gotta eat plenty to make the most of it! ♪" *'Early Winter:' "In winter, I like a nice hot chocolate! It warms you up, and perks up your appetite!" *'Late Winter:' "Winter is almost over, but I ate SO yum-yum food! I regret NOTHING!" *'Sunny:' "What great weather! I bet you'll get a lot of work done today!" *'Cloudy:' "I never get tired of watching the clouds in the sky. They even ma cute shapes! ♥" *'Rainy:' "Ugh, rain... I hope the sun comes out tomorrow!" *'Snowy:' "Snow looks like it would taste delicious, like sugar frosting! But it tastes like nothing! Bummer..." *'1 Flower': "How ya doing? When you're tired, you should EAT!♪" *'2 Flowers': "How's work? When you go, you should eat lunch! ♪" *'3 Flowers': "Food always cheers me up! When I'm feeling down, I just scarf down some ice cream!♪" *'4 Flowers': "Uh, if you haven't noticed, I'm not such a great cook. My father and mother are great with food, though!" *'5 Flowers': "I'm a great taster!♪ My grandma always says I know good food the second it hits my tongue! ♥ But why can't I cook?! Maybe all my talent went to my mouth?" *'6 Flowers': "Dad's all into manners, and Mom loves to clean! So why do I love to EAT, then?!♥" *'7 Flowers': "Player... when I see you lately, I get so happy. I start smiling without realising it!♪" *'8 Flowers': "I wanted to bring some food for somebody special to me... But it just didn't turn out right... I wonder why!" *'9 Flowers': "I'd do anything if I thought it would let you know how I feel. ♫ I'd even give up strawberries! Did you hear me?! YAMS!♥" *'10 Flowers': "The more I get to know you, the stronger I feel!♫ If you said you loved me, it would make me SO happy, player!♥" *'7 Flowers (Female)': "What don't I like? I don't really like to cook... But I don't hate it! I hate food that's not cooked correctly! Even though that'd be my specialty... Heh." *'8 Flowers (Female)': "There's just one condition I've got for the man of my dreams... He's gotta know his way around the kitchen!♪" *'9-10 Flowers (Female)': "I can't cook very well, but I do have other talents! ♫ I know good food when I taste it! Every chef could use someone like me!♪" *'11 Flowers': "Hee-hee, I'm so happy to have married you, player!☆" *'12 Flowers': "Your house is a super-special place for me! It's full of memories of you and me together, player!♪" *'13 Flowers': "I think I've gotten better at cooking. That's the power of love, I think!♪" *'14 Flowers': "When I first met you, I imagined you cooking for me all the time! But I've gotta cook at least sometimes!♪" *'15 Flowers': "When we eat together, the food tastes a lot better than normal! ♫ It's strange! ♪ Almost like there's a SECRET ingredient!♥" *'16 Flowers': "Please don't get sick, or get into any accidents, player! Don't disappear on me all of a sudden! You better not hurt me in any way!" *'17 Flowers': "Even if we didn't know all the yum-yum snacks... As long as I'm with you... I'll be here!♫" *'18 Flowers': "It's so weird! I didn't know you at one point in my life... But now, I can't imagine life without ya! ♫" *'19-20 Flowers': "I hope we have many, many, many, many, many, many, many, MANY meals yet to come! Even when we're old!" *'Engagement': "I can't wait until our wedding!♪ I wonder what kind of FOOD there will be!♥" *'Pregnancy': "I'm soooooo eager to see how our kid turns out! ♪" *'After Baby's Birth': "Hey, make sure to give the child lots of milk, 'kay?" *'First Child grows up': "child is becoming a glutton! Are they taking after me?" *'Second Child grows up': "I didn't have siblings growing up, so I'm a little envious!" *'Engagement': "I hear you're going to get married! Congratulations!♪" *'Pregnancy': "I hope you'll have a really cute baby! ☆" *'After Baby's Birth': "Congratulations! ♥ I heard you had a baby!♪" *'First Child grows up': "child looks just like Player! ♪" *'Second Child grows up': "child is telling everybody about child! ♥ What a great kid!♫" *'While dating': "Just thinking about Jasper makes me feel like I'm walking in the sun!" *'Newlywed to Jasper': "Hee hee hee!♫ I think I've gained weight since our wedding day, but I'm SO happy!♥" *'After Patty is born': "Patty is so emotional lately! She's always laughing, or crying, or getting angry. Never a dull moment. ♥" *'After Patty grows up': "Even if he complains, Jasper always cooks what I wanna eat!♪ It's so great. I love having a man like him around the house!♥" Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue